Tarna
Tarna is the name of both a kingdom and a city. The kingdom of Tarna extends from the northern mountains of East Fricana south to the world's end cliffs and east to the Azure Sea. The city itself is the largest -- possibly the only -- settlement in the kingom and is built on the banks of the Mto Kubwa. It serves as a commercial and cultural hub for all of East Fricana. It is separated into eastern and western sections of the city, and is also split into three tiers. The eastern section of the city is restricted from the humans of the city, as only Liontaurs are permitted there. The western section is open to all races. There was once a sister city to Tarna, though it was abandoned and subsequently lost in the jungle. History Tarna was originally constructed by humans, most likely from Egypt. Liontaurs moved to the region some time later, when most of the humans had been killed in wars. The Liontaurs either conquered the humans or simply took them under their protective wing. Either way, they began to protect the humans and took control of the city. Liontaurs lived in peace with the other races, though they ruled over them for nearly two hundred years. During the reign of Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna, a demonic invasion began. After it was repelled, Rakeesh abdicated the throne. Rites of Rulership ensued, and Rajah Sah Tarna won, becoming the King of Tarna. Shortly afterwards, another demonic attack occured. Rakeesh, now a Paladin, led the armies of Tarna against the demons and emerged victorious. Some years later, rumors of war began in East Fricana. Tensions between the Simbani and the Leopardmen reached a breaking point, and Tarna stepped in to intervene. They sent a peace mission to meet with the Leopardmen, but only the diplomat Khatib Mukar'ram returned. Soon after, Rakeesh and the Prince of Shapeir came to Tarna to prevent the war. Through their actions, a peace conference was eventually held in Tarna -- when the negotations failed and both Laibon Mkubwa and the Leopardman Chieftain were killed, Rajah prepared his armies for war. The Prince of Shapeir managed to prevent this war by banishing the demons from Gloriana. Society The culture of Tarna is very rigid. Honor is prized above all else, and breaking the laws of Tarna often means being declared Honorless -- a shameful title that means no citizen of Tarna can so much as speak to the lawbreaker. Liontaurs are provided much greater stature and opportunities in Tarna society. Largely because of this, tensions between the humans and the Liontaurs are strong. Government Tarna is ruled by a king who is selected through a series of tests of strength and skill, rather than by a succession of bloodlines. The king is not the absolute ruler of the kingdom, however. He is assisted by an all-female Council of Judgment which consists of six members. The Council of Judgment advises the king on all matters, holds trials when laws are broken, and can declare a king unfit to rule. The king may not declare war without agreement from the Council. Language As a cultural hub for its region, many languages can be found in Tarna. The most prevalent languages are Egyptian, Swahili, Common, and Arabic. Population Although the majority of the population of Tarna is Liontaur and human, a small percentage of other races can be found. After the Katta were driven from Raseir, at least one is known to have taken up residence in Tarna. The race of dog-like humanoids that Kalb and his family are a part of is native to the continent of Fricana as well, so there may be more than just one family of them in the city. Due to the trade relations in Tarna, many other races may often be found in the city limits as well, though never in the affluent Liontaur sections. Places Lower Plateau *The Tarna Bazaar - a veritable sea of merchants fills the lower plateau's western side. Middle Plateau *The Welcome Inn - the only inn in Tarna, it is run by Janna Jamil and her husband. *Kreesha's Home - Kreesha Mar Asha is the only Liontaur to live in the human side of the city. *Salim's Apothecary - the apothecary run by Salim Nafs was the only place for humans to receive pills or potions in all of Tarna. Upper Plateau *Chamber of Judgment - this chamber houses the Council of Judgment in all of its deliberations. *The King's Chamber - the throne room of the King of Tarna. *The Temple of Sekhmet - the large temple dedicated to the goddess Sekhmet. It is completely forbidden to humans. Notable Residents Tarna is a thriving city with a large population. The following inhabitants, however, have been especially important to the city. *Rajah Sah Tarna *Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna *Reeshaka Dar Kreesha *The Council of Judgement *Khatib Mukar'ram *Salim Nafs *Janna Jamil *Dahab Khalis Real World Tarna is a city and kingdom seen in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. It appears to be inspired, largely, by Egyptian and Sudanese cultures. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Tarna Category:East Fricana Category:Needs Images Category:Kingdom of Tarna